La Marine peut-elle tomber amoureuse de pirates ?
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: Différentes histoires d'amours entre Pirates / Marines. Trahison ? Amour solide ? Décision décision, quand tu nous tiens. Nombreux couples, plutôt insolites pour certains ! Récit sous forme de long OS pour un couple. Rôles parfois inversés pour certains couples. J'effectuerai des votes sur les couples que vous voulez voir apparaître.
1. Prologue

Lui, un haut gradé de la Marine et Elle, un Pirate.

2 horizons totalement et radicalement différents et pourtant ... Une chose en commun les unie. La solitude. Ils ont chacun d'entre eux de fidèles amis, des ennemis mais pas de famille à qui, ils peuvent se confier.

Une unique rencontre entre eux, va tous faire basculer et bouleverser leur train-train habituel. L'impensable va être mis en place, et une liaison qui doit absolument rester confidentielle, va débutée dans l'ombre.

Un seul et rapide contact physique en eux, et c'est le coup de foudre qui s'annonce …

Malgré leurs multiples différences sociales et idéologiques, finiront-ils par s'aimer et par être heureux ? Cela pourra-t-il durer jusqu'à la mort ou quelqu'un découvrira leur terrible secret ?

Lui, membre du gouvernement mondial, lui à la solde de la Marine fera-il le bon choix ? Trahir celle qui l'aime ou fuir ses vieux amis ?

**_Vos impressions ? Reviews ? :3 Je me nourris de ça ! Allez Un p'tit message ou encouragements :D_**

**_Clique ! Pas ici ! En dessous, sur Reviews ! ! T'es Con ou tu le fais exprès *-*_**

**_T'es pas réveillé, Twaa :3 ! AU DESSOUS J'AI DIT ! : ! Vraiment t'es bouché aujourd'hui ^^ !_**

**_Tout cela est de la pure blague, je préfère le dire que de te voir partir, tournant le dos à ma fiction :( !_**

**_Bonne journée_**


	2. En attendant N1

**TEST !**

_En attendant getiment que je finisse mon LOOOONG OS ! Le premier Os portera sur Ain/Kizaru ! Amusez vous bien !_

_**Choisissez d'abord votre mois de naissance et le début de phrase qui va avec**_

**Janvier : J'ai tué ...**  
**Février : J'ai dormi dans les bras de ...**  
**Mars : J'ai mangé ...**  
**Avril : J'ai brûlé ...**  
**Mai : J'ai embrassé ...**  
**Juin : J'ai frappé ...**  
**Juillet : J'ai glacé ...**  
**Aôut : J'ai électrocuté ...**  
**Septembre : J'ai Mordu ...**  
**Octobre : J'ai écrasé ...**  
**Novembre : J'ai photographié ...**  
**Décembre : J'ai volé ...**

**Maintenant le jour de votre naissance**

**1 : ...Usopp...**  
**2 : ...Sanji...**  
**3 : ...Nami...**  
**4 : ...Un FDD...**  
**5 : ...Luffy...**  
**6 : ...Robin...**  
**7 : ...Law...**  
**8 : ...Ace...**  
**9 : ...Franky...**  
**10 : ...Gabri...**  
**11 : ...Zoro...**  
**12 : ...Barbe Noire...**  
**13 : ...Barbe Blanche...**  
**14 : ...Dragon...**  
**15 : ...Shanks...**  
**16 : ...Eneru...**  
**17 : ...AoKiji...**  
**18 : ...AkaInu...**  
**19 : ...KiZaru...**  
**20 : ...X Drake...**  
**21 : ...Apoo...**  
**22 : ...Kidd...**  
**23 : ...Kuma...**  
**24 : ...Chooper...**  
**25 : ...Moria...**  
**26 : ...Boa Hanckock...**  
**27 : ...Doflamingo...**  
**28 : ...Brook...**  
**29 : ...Vivi...**  
**30 : ...Koby...**  
**31 : ...Mihawk...**

**Et maintenant,la premiere lettre de votre prenom**

**A : ...Pour un FDD .**  
**B : ...Pour 1 B .**  
**C : ...Pour devenir le seigneur des pirates .**  
**D : ...Pour devenir un Shishibukaï .**  
**E : ...Pour devenir un Empereur Pirate .**  
**F : ...Pour devenir un Amiral .**  
**G : ...Pour entrer dans la marine .**  
**H : ...Pour Hanckock .**  
**I : ...Pour ne pas être recruter par Luffy .**  
**J : ...Pour être recruter par Luffy .**  
**K : ...Pour être membre de la Baroque Worque .**  
**L : ... Parce que je l'aime**  
**M : ... Pour apprendre a manier l'épée .**  
**N : ...Pour Nami .**  
**O : ...Pour être un chasseur de pirate .**  
**P : ...Pour 1 000 000 de B .**  
**Q : ...Pour Mr 2 .**  
**R : ...Pour Robin .**  
**S : ...Pour Gabri .**  
**T : ...Pour avoir un bateau .**  
**U : ...Pour devenir pirate .**  
**V : ...Parce que je peux pas nager .**  
**W : ...Pour aller à Impel Down .**  
**X : ... Pour être membre du CP9.**  
**Y : ...Parce que je le(la) hais .**  
**Z : ...Pour savoir nager .**

** Mettez en Review ce que ca donne :3 ! Moi c'est : J'ai tué Luffy Pour devenir un Amiral :0 ! Pourquoi pas ^^ !**

**Et vous ?**


	3. En attendant N2

**TEST !**

_En attendant getiment que je finisse mon LOOOONG OS ! Le premier Os portera sur Ain/Kizaru ! Amusez vous bien !_

Janvier: J'ai tué  
Février: J'ai frappé  
Mars: J'ai vomi sur  
Avril: J'ai dragué  
Mai: J'ai aimé  
Juin: J'ai câliné  
Juillet: J'ai vendu  
Août: J'ai dansé avec  
Septembre: J'ai mangé  
Octobre: Je me suis fait tué par  
Novembre: J'ai trompé  
Décembre: J'ai arnaqué

1. Bartholomew Kuma  
2. Don Quijite Dolgamingo  
3. Gecko Moria  
4. Œil de faucon  
5. Boa Hancock  
6. Jinbei  
7. Monkey D Luffy  
8. Roronoa Zoro  
9. Nami  
10. Ussop  
11. Sanji  
12. Tony Tony Chopper  
13. Nico Robin  
14. Franky  
15. Brook  
16. Trafalgar Law  
17. Kidd  
18. Bonney  
19. Sengoku  
20. Aokiji  
21. Vivi  
22. Crocodile  
23. Shanks  
24. Barbe Blanche  
25. Porgas D Ace  
26. Lucci  
27. Kaku  
28. Bruno  
29. Califa  
30. Nojiko  
31. Kaya

A. Pour assassiner Barbe Noire  
B. Pour être le meilleur bretteur au monde  
C. Pour être le seigneur des pirates  
D. Pour dessiner la carte du monde  
E. Pour être tireur d'élite  
F. Pour soigner tout les malades  
G. Pour découvrir All Blue  
H. Pour connaître la vraie histoire  
I. Pour revoir Laboune  
J. Pour avoir 3000 Berrys  
K. Pour dormir  
L. Car je m'ennuiyais  
M. Pour être avec Gold D Roger  
N. Pour cassé le Sunny  
O. Car je m'était perdu  
P. Car mon ordi beugué  
Q. Car j'en pouvais plus  
R. Pour faire partie de l'équipage du chapeau de paille  
S. Pour lire tranquillement  
T. Pour entrer dans la marine  
U. Pour le/la noyer  
V. Parce que j'en avais envie  
W. Pour me tuer  
X. Pour jouer  
Y. Pour être riche  
Z. Pour lui voler son fruit du démon

**_Encore un :0 ! Vous êtes gâtée dites Moi :D !_**

**_J'ai Tué Boa Hancock pour soigner tous les malades :0 ! Je retourne dans ma tombe *0* !_**


	4. Un autre petit test Tout Mignon :3 ?

**Oui, j'en mets encore un parce que ca a l'air de vous plaire et je suis loin d'avoir fini Mon LOOONNNNG OS ! Très très long. J'en suis environ qu'au milieu et le debut fait au oins deux copie doubles entières *0* ! Soyez PATIENTS :)**

**Je repète : Le 1er couple est Ain / Kizaru ! Une nouveauté !**

* * *

**Janvier : Je sors avec...**  
**Février : J'ai donner un gros punch à...**  
**Mars : J'ai joué avec...**  
**Avril : J'ai été enfermée avec...**  
**Mai : J'ai embrassé...**  
**Juin : J'ai dormi avec...**  
**Juillet : J'ai fait du vélo avec...**  
**Août : J'ai battu...**  
**Septembre : J'ai étranglé...**  
**Octobre : J'ai eu ma première fois avec...**  
**Novembre : Je suis parti en voyage avec...**  
**Décembre : J'ai mangé...**  
**  
**  
**1) Gold Roger  
2) Paulee  
3) Luffy  
4) Robin  
5) Ener  
6 ) Zoro  
7 ) Shanks  
8 ) Ivankov  
9) Mihawk  
10 ) Chopper  
11 ) Rayleigh  
12 ) Hancock  
13 ) Sengoku  
14 ) Moria  
15 ) Usopp  
16 ) Ace  
17 ) Nami  
18 ) Dragon  
19 ) Sanji  
20 ) Nojiko  
21 ) Garp  
22 ) Brook  
23 ) Smoker  
24 ) Bon Clay  
25 ) Barbe noire  
26 ) Aokiji  
27 ) Franky  
28 ) Vivi  
29 ) Kobby  
30 ) Crocodile  
31 ) Conys  
**  
**  
**  
**A ) ... Pour partir en lune de miel  
B ) ... Pour le mettre à la rue.  
C ) ... Parce que je l'aime de tout mon coeur  
D ) ... Pour acheter de quoi dessiner  
E ) ... Pour attendre le film Z  
F) ... Et je l'ai quitté  
G ) ...Pour être la plus grosse fille enragée  
H ) ...Pour danser avec Bon-Clay  
I ) ... Pour construire un bateau  
J ) ...Pour m'entraîner à respirer sous l'eau  
K ) ...Pour le tuer  
L ) ...Pour devenir le Roi des Pirates  
M ) ... Et je suis allé au bar  
N ) ...Pour sortir avec lui/elle  
O ) ...Parce que j'avais envie  
P ) ...Pour manger de la viande avec Luffy  
Q ) ...Et on m'a volé tout mon argent  
R ) ...Parce que je le/la déteste  
S ) ...Parce que j'm'ennuie  
T ) ...Et je me suis fait la même moustache que Barbe Blanche  
U ) ...Pour me défouler  
V ) ...parce que j'aime quelqu'un  
W ) ...Pour qu'on se matte un film  
X ) ...Pour boire du saké  
Y ) ...Et j'ai fais du shopping avec Nami (d'ailleur, j'ai pu d'argent)  
Z ) ...Pour glander devant mon ordi**

* * *

Moi : Je sors avec Ener t je l'ai quitté ... OUUUUF ! C'est un vértable gland ce mek *0* ! Et vous ?


End file.
